


Aria

by Minutes_to_Midnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutes_to_Midnight/pseuds/Minutes_to_Midnight
Summary: The conquering hero has won the day and now he takes his bow and exits the stage.And yes the hero does indeed get the girl.





	Aria

The war is over and now Dorothea stands on top of the goddess tower with her beloved, a promise offered with a ring and sealed with a kiss, this very kiss rising in intensity before they need to take a breath, they break apart, a moment of hesitation when she catches his gaze, once again she feels like he’s staring right into her soul.  
She turns her head to the side, playing with her hair while she gathers her courage for what comes next.  
“It’s getting late, kissing your handsome face has already made my day but, could we maybe… take this to your room?”

Sneaking through the monastery proved to be a task more difficult than Dorothea expected, but she wouldn’t let any of their reveling companions interrupt what she had planned. Once they arrive at their destination she makes sure to lock the door while Byleth sets up some candles.  
“Well then, shall we continue?” Dorothea said with her usual flirtatious tone. Byleth however wasn’t responding in anyway, his gaze locked on her for a silent time.   
“My darling? Are you alright?” she asked, some concern leaking into her voice. Byleth’s eyes widened in sudden realization, “I’m sorry, it’s just when I look at you, I feel something tighten in my chest” he answered in a low voice, “I think it’s my heart”. That put a damper on the mood, “your heart? What do you mean, exactly?”

Byleth was silent for a moment, placing his hand under his chin. “Ever since Fhirdiad, I have started to feel its beating, something about killing The Immaculate One must have done something to me.”   
“So it really wasn’t beating before?” Dorothea wondered with surprise, recalling their conversation from five years before. “I was certain you were pulling my leg, well, I can at least regain some confidence that I actually am capable of making your heart race” she said, regaining the sultriness of her voice. “Speaking of which…” She continued, attempting to return to their previous activities, “where were we?” 

She places her hands around his face so that she can kiss him again, since his own hands are free he uses them to passionately pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Playfully, she pushes him until he’s sitting on the bed, their lips barely breaking contact, she slowly slides a leg over, sitting herself on his lap, wrapping her hand on the back of his head, her body rubbing against his. She stops for a moment so she can unfasten the meager armor she wears on her midsection, allowing him to place his hands on her waist afterwards, she lets out a small sigh as she feels his hands go a little higher with each movement, eventually grazing her breast, a soft gasp escapes her lips, giving him the confidence to repeat the motion again, she begins kissing his neck as he cups her chest with the palm of his hand, their bodies rapidly feeling hotter and needier. He moves his free hand downwards, slowly placing it on her behind and earning him a gentle moan on her behalf. 

“Wait a second” she pleads, “I need to unfasten these things…” She stands up as she reaches towards her back, untying the bindings of her dress, once they’re loose she lets it fall to the floor, revealing her naked form with a shy smile. “Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” she asks after a few seconds, her past insecurities returning for just a moment as he silently looks at her. 

“You are beautiful”, he answers after a little while, “but you already knew that…”, it was true, many people spoke highly of her beauty over the years, showering with praise and luxurious gifts, however, this was the first time such a simple comment had made her feel so elated, knowing that he cared for her deeply as an actual person.

They share a quick peck before she declares “now it’s your turn”, not wanting to wait any longer, she begins to grasp at his clothing, letting his overcoat fall before loosening the belts and buckles that keep his armoring together, seeking to release him while he sinks his fingers into her flesh, hands drifting back and forth along her shapely behind, sliding over her skin. Once the last piece of clothing is off, Dorothea takes the time to admire the sight, a moment which Byleth uses to take control and gently push her on her back, letting her lay there while slowly parting her legs in front of him. Dorothea looks up at him with nervous anticipation, the thought of finally being claimed by her beloved overtaking her mind.

He takes his member and lightly rubs it against her entrance, coating it in her juices, looking back at her face with a silent question in his eyes, she gives a small nod before he begins entering her, eliciting a moan from her as her body squirms in delight. Leaning forward, he pushes his remaining length inside, her walls keeping a soft grip on him, he begins moving slowly at first, but deeply and purposefully as if to savor the experience, she begins rising her hips so they meet his, seeking to intensify the friction between their bodies. The hot need they feel for each other makes them quicken their pacing, and soon they move on to a faster rhythm.

The bouncing of her breasts entices him to reach and grab one of them, applying just a little pressure, she immediately tightens around him, seemingly quite aroused from the new sensation. The feeling of the man she loves grasping at her body makes her unable to contain herself and she lets out a sound of pleasure with each movement, spurring him on to continue his ministrations. After a couple minutes the need for more contact breaks through and she pulls him closer to her body, trying to feel as much of him as possible. Their rhythm rises in intensity while she locks her legs behind him, she becomes louder, perhaps even screaming while the sensations and the heat overwhelm her senses, slowly reaching her peak. ”Dorothea” Byleth says between cut breaths “I’m close”, the words are the last push she needs, shouting his name as her core grips tightly on him, this proves to be much for Byleth, as he releases immediately after. 

They look into each other’s eyes as they slowly recover their breath, Byleth exits her, some of his seed spilling onto the bed covers. However, losing his erection is the last thing that Dorothea wants, as Byleth turns over and rests on his back she turns to him and whispers into his hear “Let me clean you up, my love”, trailing his body with soft kisses until she reaches his member gently sucking him, their combined taste unfamiliar but not particularly unpleasant, the sight and feeling of her pleasuring him are all he needs to recover, his shaft hardening once again. “There we go” Dorothea claims enthusiastically with a giggle as she eases down on all fours, facing away from him. Soon she turns her head to give him an enticing look while shaking her hips “Come on now, I need some more loving”. 

Unable to contain his excitement at the invitation, Byleth quickly rises up and positions himself behind her, taking hold of her hip as he prepares to enter her again. Pushing forward with a soft groan, he revels in the sensation of each push while Dorothea moans once again, growing louder and louder with each move. As he holds on to both her hips, she begins pressing back against him, hoping to make him reach further into her. He leans forward, softly kissing her shoulders and lifting his hands along her sides so they can get a hold of her swaying breasts, once he reaches them, he begins fondling them, sometimes even pinching her nipples softly while continuing his thrusts, attempting to get some leverage so that he can reach deeper with his movements. Dorothea is certain she has lost her mind, each moment causing her to become increasingly loud, if their friends weren’t busy celebrating they would certainly be found out, she can feel her second climax coming soon, their pace increasing rapidly until she lets out an ear shattering scream, Byleth tenses immediately afterwards, spending himself inside her once more. Finally, they both collapse, Byleth takes the time to place the covers over their bodies, taking hold of Dorothea shortly after.

“That was wonderful”, Dorothea said in a low voice, “better than I ever imagined”, she looked away shyly, realizing she just admitted to fantasizing about him before. Byleth used his hand to make her face him again, placing a quick kiss upon her lips, “It really was, I love you Dorothea…”, “Now, now”, she responded with a sigh, “don’t you sweet-talk me, I really am quite tired.” This earned her a rare smile from him, softly whispering “Sorry, let’s get to sleep”, she kissed him softly before setting herself below his neck, the sound of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to a peaceful rest. 

Byleth awoke to the first rays of daylight breaking in through the windows, he caught the sight of Dorothea already awake, sitting up and using the covers to give herself some modesty while looking intensely at her hand. “Good morning, Dorothea, did you sleep well?” Her name on his lips sounds like the sweetest music to her, quickly turning her gaze to respond “Good morning my darling, and yes, I slept very well”, quickly after, she returns her attention to the ring on her finger. “I can’t stop looking at it, it still doesn’t feel real, me being your bride”. Byleth rose up to meet her eyes “My father left that ring for me” he explained, “he told me he hoped I would it give it to someone I love”. A moment passed while he thought over his words before finally remarking “I think it was my mother’s…” Dorothea let out a gasp of surprise at that, not expecting the ring to be something quite that personal. “I’ll make sure to cherish it, for as long as I may live”, she declared before kissing him softly on his cheek, "and I look forward to spending our lives together”.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written smut before but I decided to start experimenting with it.  
Also, trying to write in English more often, so two birds with one stone.


End file.
